The Greatest Gift
by daBOSSz
Summary: No words can prepare Ash Ketchum for the moment he becomes a father.


DISCLAIMER: Check the list of figures and companies who own Pokémon. Now check it again. Is my name on there? No? Good. That clears things up then. What? I'm using their characters without permission? Yes, that's true, but there's no money involved in fan fiction. You want to sue? Trust me, it'll cost you more to go through the legal process regardless of what you end up winning from me. Yes I'm that poor. Go ahead and laugh. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a one-shot I'm writing as an interlude. Though I'm having fun with "Through Azeroth," I still need a break from it once in awhile, right? Rest assured, if you're seeking the next installment of "Through Azeroth," it'll be here shortly. In the meantime, enjoy this. Shoutout goes to TheBossGeo for the idea (after reading his story "The Seed We've Sown"); hopefully, I can be original and not have him approach in my rear view mirror threatening to shoot out my tires for stealing from him. As always, feedback of any kind is openly welcomed.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Greatest Gift

Written by daBOSS

* * *

Dawn. The sun's rays began peeking over the eastern hills of Cerulean City, chasing away the stars from the previous evening. It was the hour when even those who burned the midnight oil daily were finding comfort in their beds from their hectic lives. An outsider who had never set foot in Cerulean would be difficult to persuade into believing that in mere hours, the city would seem as though it never sleeps.

Yet for Ash Ketchum, the world-renowned Pokémon Master in his mid-twenties, the events that came before and after this dawn would be anything but ordinary. A tiny figure the length of his forearm that weighed less than the Pokémon who always perched upon his shoulder or head changed everything.

The young man smiled in his chair beside the hospital bed, cradling the sleeping child in his arms. His mind was lost in the moment, unable to decipher anything else but the barely hour-old infant in front of him. He was exhausted; the events from the night before deprived him of any sleep, but at present, he was too overcome with joy to realize his tired state. The entire world around him had faded away, leaving only him and his newborn child.

"A son," he heard himself murmur softly, "my son."

Ash's eyes closed, shedding a tear of pure elation while his smile widened. It was still beyond surreal, and part of him continued to believe that such a moment of happiness was simply another dream. Yet here he was, wide awake and ignoring all signs of fatigue, able to physically feel the living, breathing figure he was embracing. It was the greatest gift any person could receive.

"Gift?" his mind questioned him.

He thought for a second. Yes, this child was truly a gift, but it could not be thought of in the basic definition as an offering from one party to another. It was a blessing, one bestowed upon him from the wonders of creation as a symbol of the love he shared with the woman who completed him. The gift of a child was mutual, a gift to each other from each other, the ultimate expression and representation of all feelings embedded within the heart.

"The woman I love," he sat thinking, "my other half."

For the first time in nearly one hour, Ash's mind partially drifted away from his newborn son. He opened his eyes and looked to the bed to his right, where his wife lay in a peaceful sleep. Her mouth hung slightly open while her chest rose and fell in a slow and steady rhythm. Her normally silky red locks were draped past her shoulders, still damp from all the energy she poured into bringing their son into the world less than an hour ago. Her condition was certainly not the best possible at that moment, but to Ash, she was still the most beautiful sight in the universe.

"I've never been more proud of you, Misty," he whispered to her sleeping form, recalling the memory of the previous night. "You're so brave to endure everything."

Though he had recorded it down on camera, the memory of every detail was still fresh in his mind. She had gone through an indescribable amount of pain beginning the afternoon before when they just arrived at the hospital. She was unable to walk, eat, or sleep, and had to grit her teeth while clutching whatever her hands could grab as the pain returned time after time. He sat with her hour after hour, holding her hand, encouraging and comforting her every step of the way while she cried over and over again in anguish.

At long last, as the sun neared its daily journey over the eastern horizon, the new life he had created with her entered the world. They managed to share a quick but memorable moment together as proud new parents, but because the entire ordeal had taken well over twelve hours, exhaustion quickly caught up to her and she fell asleep almost immediately.

"Rest up, my love," he murmured under his breath, standing up and setting the infant in his hospital crib. "Regain your strength. We have a whole new life to care for."

Part of him still could not believe his own words at that moment. "A whole new life"; indeed, this was the turning of another leaf, the beginning of another brand new chapter.

Ash smiled once more as he opened the door and looked back to the two people he held dearest to his heart. Shutting the door behind him for the first time since he arrived at the hospital, he walked down the hallway and took the elevator to the first floor, where he hoped to grab a cup of coffee and keep himself awake awhile longer.

> > > > > >

"Oh my gosh, that's great news!" a barely awake Daisy cried into the phone, her excitement obvious on the monitor. "How's Misty doing? Is she recovering?"

"She's sleeping right now," Ash replied. "She deserves it. The little guy kept her up all night."

"Well when she wakes up, could you tell her us three will be over to see her this afternoon?" the eldest sister asked.

"Of course," answered Ash. "She'll be happy to see you."

"Awesome!" Daisy exclaimed. "You get some sleep too Ash. You look completely exhausted."

"Don't worry Daisy, I will," Ash assured her.

"Oh, Ash one more thing," Daisy interjected before he could hang up. "Your mother came here after we returned home last night and told her Misty's at the hospital."

"Oh, well could you give her the news then?" he asked. "I was just about to call her anyway."

"Um, Ash, I would, but she's not at the gym anymore" Daisy hesitantly spoke. "She left us a note sometime in the middle of the night that said she'd be waiting in the hospital with Pikachu."

"What!" exclaimed Ash completely stunned, keeping himself from shouting.

"Yeah, she wouldn't give us a chance to talk her out of it," said Daisy.

"Ugh, that woman," he sighed. "All right, thanks for telling me Daisy. I'm sure I'll find her in the waiting room."

"No problem. See you soon Ash!"

"Bye."

Ash took a final sip of his coffee and tossed the empty cup into the garbage can, thinking over the news Daisy had just delivered.

"Mom," he groaned to himself. "Why do you have to be so hard-headed?"

> > > > > >

Cerulean Central Hospital was the city's largest and had a waiting room that corresponded to its size. Knowing fully well that not every person who had a loved one in the hospital would willingly head home overnight, a blanket and pillow were provided on every chair in the room. The sight in front of Ash was not unusual at this hour: a crowd of people slumped over in their seats, draped behind matching blankets and fully asleep with the occasional onlooker deep in thought.

A lock of mahogany hair accompanied by a yellow ball of fur caught Ash's eye immediately. Bewildered, frustrated, and excited by their presence all at once, Ash approached the two figures.

"Mom," he whispered, gently shaking her awake. "Mom, wake up."

"Hmm…Ash?" she stirred. "Ash, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I should be the one asking what you're doing here at this hour," he countered, still in disbelief. "Daisy told me what happened. Why did you do this?"

"I…wanted to be here for you two," she replied yawning, "in case you needed anything."

"Mom, we're fine," he sighed. "It's why I told Misty's sisters they could go home last night instead of waiting here with us. If we needed a hand, I would've asked them to stay."

A small "pi" was heard and Ash's attention diverted to the yellow mouse next to his mother.

"Pikachu?"

At the sound of its trainer's voice, Pikachu's ears perked and it stood up wide awake.

"Pikapi!" it cried, jumping into Ash's arms for a long-awaited hug before settling itself atop his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you too, Pikachu," Ash said, popping a kernel of Pokémon food into its mouth.

"My gosh Ash, you're completely exhausted," came his mother's voice. "Have you been up all night? Please, go get yourself some rest."

"I will in a second Mom," Ash responded, taking her hand. "Since you're here though, why don't you get a cup of coffee and come to our room."

"Okay."

> > > > > >

"I couldn't sleep all night," Delia explained to her son while sipping her coffee. "I was worried sick for you two. Why didn't you call me and tell me you were at the hospital already?"

"Misty needed me every step of the way," Ash answered. "I couldn't leave her to make a phone call, even if it was only for a second, so I asked her sisters to do it. Besides, if I told you, I knew you'd come and sleep in the waiting room like you just did."

Delia let out a wholehearted chuckle. "Am I that predictable?" she asked.

"I know you better than anyone Mom," said Ash. "I think I can easily figure out what you do in situations like this."

"Pika!" the mouse atop his shoulder agreed, giggling.

Delia grinned, rolling her eyes to her sides. "I guess there's no point in hiding from you."

A few seconds of silence passed while she drank her coffee. Ash gently scratched Pikachu behind its ears, receiving a comfortable "cha" from his long-time companion.

"So what's the news Ash?" she asked, breaking the silence. "How's Misty?"

"Why not come see for yourself?" he replied, widening his smile before standing up and helping his mother to her feet.

Delia finished her coffee and followed her son out the lounge, past the waiting room, down the corridor, and up the elevator. A few floors up and a few doors later, he quietly walked into a room and motioned for her to follow.

Ash stood with his back to the crib, concealing it from the door's view as he watched his mother enter the room. Pikachu was already off his shoulder and atop Misty's bed watching the sleeping figure.

"Pikachupi," it sighed with concern.

"It's okay Pikachu," Ash said, patting his friend on the head. "She's just sleeping. She's very tired right now."

"Poor Misty," he heard his mother say softly. "This ordeal must've taken up all her energy."

"It has Mom," he confirmed. "But come over here. I want you to meet your grandson."

At those words, both Delia and Pikachu snapped their heads in Ash's direction. The new father beamed a radiant smile and stepped aside, revealing the crib where a much smaller figure slept soundly.

Pikachu quickly bounced off Ash's shoulder and onto the edge of the crib while Delia approached slowly, nearly unable to contain herself at what she was about to witness. Ash could only grin at the sight of his speechless mother as her eyes landed upon her first grandchild. A small sniffle escaped from her nostrils and she reached up to wipe away a tear of joy forming at the corner of her eye.

"My…grandson…" she uttered, struggling to speak having lost herself in the moment. "Ash…he's beautiful."

"Yeah he is," Ash responded, "just like his mother."

"Cha…" Pikachu exhaled softly, also reveling in the sight of the newborn.

"Congratulations Uncle Pikachu," Ash teased, receiving a nervous blush from his Pokémon. "And congratulations to you too, Grandma."

"Grandma…" Delia spoke, still in disbelief. "I have a grandson…"

Her eyes moist with tears, Delia walked back to her son and embraced him tightly, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before burying her head in his chest.

"I'm so proud of you Ash," she whispered contentedly. "You've grown up completely from the young boy I carried home from the hospital all those years ago. Now here you are with your own family, about to raise your own child."

Ash never hesitated to return her embrace. "Thanks Mom," he smiled. "Misty and I will do our best. We can only hope we're as good as you still are."

"Oh Ash…"

After hearing those words, Delia was no longer fighting back her tears. They slowly cascaded down her face, some landing upon her son's clothing before she could wipe them away with her arm.

"Just remember, I'll always be here for all three of you," she murmured.

"I know Mom," Ash responded. "We'll be here for you too."

Pikachu joined the maternal pair's embrace and the three stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments, simply content with each others' presence. Delia was the first to break it.

"How's Misty doing?" she asked.

"She's fine," Ash assured her. "The doctors told me she's completely healthy and will return to normal after a nice, long rest."

"She must be completely wiped out," Delia commented.

"Yeah, she is," said Ash. "I can't imagine what she had to go through. My god, that was more than twelve hours of nonstop pain attacking her over and over again."

"Pikachupi," his Pokémon uttered sympathetically.

"I can," said Delia softly. "I know how painful childbirth can be, but in the end, the joy more than makes up for the agony."

Ash gave a small giggle at his mother's remark. "I'm sorry Mom," he smiled apologetically, triggering a light chuckle from her.

Delia released her son from her grip and returned to the crib, eyeing the newborn with a tearful look that Ash was not familiar with.

"Mom?" he recognized her alien features quickly. "What is it?"

Another small sniffle escaped her nose. "It's like déjà vu," she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure of her thoughts.

"He looks just like you Ash," she elaborated. "Looking at him right now is like looking at you when you were born. You both are almost identical."

"Mom…"

"The day you were born still stands as the happiest day of my life," she confessed in a low whisper. "When I first laid my eyes on you, the rest of the world vanished. There was only you and me, and at that moment I felt as if nothing could ever be more perfect."

Delia redirected her attention to her son, then turned back to her grandson.

"And now looking into this little miracle's face, it feels the same all over again," she continued. "I haven't felt this way in over twenty years. I can't begin to describe it."

Fearing she would break down and cry, Ash walked up to her and embraced her tightly, planting a small kiss on her forehead. Pikachu followed its trainer's gestures, leaping upon his shoulder and gently patting his mother with its paw.

"Life is real," Ash heard her murmur under her breath. "It's so real…"

At that moment, a female nurse opened the door and walked in, interrupting their moment.

"Ketchum family?" she asked and received nods from all three occupants who were awake. She scanned their faces and recognized the man's. "Ah, you're Master Ash Ketchum. Congratulations on the newborn. I'll need to take him away for a few hours for a full checkup, just to make sure there are no minor health issues."

"Okay," Ash replied. "Thank you so much, nurse."

"I'm just doing my job," she smiled, wheeling the child out of the room.

Ash could sense the sudden jolt of melancholy in his mother and pulled her outward so he could see her face.

"Don't worry Mom," he comforted. "You'll see him again."

"I know Ash," she replied. "I'll head to the Cerulean Gym now for some rest. You should sleep too."

"I will," he reassured her, then placed Pikachu atop her shoulder. "Go with her Pikachu. Keep her company. You can come back later with Misty's sisters."

"Pika!" it nodded smiling.

"I'll come back too," said Delia.

"I know you will Mom," Ash responded, pulling her into another hug. "And thanks for looking out for us."

"I love you Son."

"I love you too Mom."

> > > > > >

He let out a small groan when he drifted back into the conscious world, taking a few seconds to recall his surroundings. The sun's rays were now shining slightly from the west, and the brightness of the day seeped through the window. He had slept sitting upward in the same chair he sat hours ago holding his newborn child.

"You're awake, sleepyhead," the heavenly voice of his wife came from his right side. "Rest well?"

"Hmm, as well as I could've under these conditions," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry Ash," Misty said. "For a hospital of this size, you would assume they'd have a place for husbands of women giving birth to sleep."

"Sorry?" he perked up. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. All I had to go through was sleeping while sitting up. You had to experience more than half a day of unbearable pain."

"That's true," she smiled, rolling her eyes. "Thank god that's over with, but where's the source of all my anguish right now?"

"I'm right here," he grinned, causing her to sigh and giggle.

"I meant the smaller, cuter, smarter one," she clarified laughing, provoking him to playfully poke her in the arm.

"Before I fell asleep, the doctors took him away for a full physical," he informed. "He should be back soon enough."

"Good to know," she said. "I barely got a good look at him. Right now I just want to hold him and rock him while he sleeps."

Ash took his wife's left hand with both of his to comfort her. "You'll get that chance soon," he responded. "And believe me, when you do, you won't be able to describe the feeling."

She lay contemplating the scenario while he found himself lost in her eyes as has always happened multiple times daily. Her face was pale and her physique was nowhere near normal from having to give birth for the first time, but to him, she was nothing short of perfect.

"Ash," she whispered, placing her hand behind his head and pulling his face toward hers. Their lips met in a slow, steady kiss, one reinforcing and strengthening the bonds of love embedded within their hearts.

Gradually but unwillingly after several elated seconds, they broke away.

"Thank you Ash," she said. "Thank you for being here with me every step of the way during childbirth. I would've never made it without your support."

"Yes you would've Misty," he disagreed. "You're the strongest woman I know. We've been though life and death situations when we were younger and you pulled us through time and again. If you could handle being wiped away by tornadoes, washed through merciless rapids, and falling off steep cliffs, you can handle lying in a hospital bed giving life to a new creature."

She was silent for a few moments, trying to pick through what he just told her about herself.

"How do you do it Ash?" she finally asked. "How do you always come up with the right things to say?"

"I just tell the truth," he answered.

She pulled him toward her and rewarded him with another kiss, to which he never objected.

"I don't deserve you," she muttered. "I'm the luckiest woman alive to be able to call you my husband."

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," he admitted in return.

"Maybe you don't."

Her answer shocked him and he pulled away from her. "What do you mean?"

Misty gave a wholehearted laugh and flashed her husband a sinister but playful smirk.

"You may not deserve me Mr. Pokémon Master," she spoke in a devilish manner, "but you knocked me up, so now you're stuck with me permanently."

"Well then I'd better not tell my mom that it's mine," he responded with wit, sending her into hysteria.

"So is anyone coming to see us today?" she asked when the laughter died down, changing the subject.

Ash could not resist the temptation to get her back for her remark seconds ago. "Oh, look at me, I'm Misty," he teased. "I just had a baby so now I want attention from the whole world."

She shot him a look of displeasure and slapped his arm lightheartedly.

"Daisy, Lily, and Violet will be here soon," he answered her while checking the clock. "But Mom had been sleeping in the waiting room the whole night, so she's already had her first glance."

"Mom was here!" Misty's stunned voice echoed throughout the room.

Ash couldn't help but smile widely. Nothing symbolized the closeness between his mother and his wife more than hearing Misty refer to his mother as her own. His mother never treated Misty as anything less than her own daughter from the time they began dating, and she had been calling her "Mom" since their wedding day. It had become natural for her now, and every time she said the word, he felt overjoyed.

"Yeah, she came as soon as your sisters called her yesterday after they went home," he enlightened. "Daisy told me this morning that she stayed at the gym but left for the hospital in the middle of the night. When I went out to get coffee, I found her in the waiting room."

Misty flashed a grin. "Part of me probably saw this coming," she admitted. "Did you catch her reaction?"

"She was completely speechless, just like we were," he told her.

"Sounds like her all right."

Their door suddenly opened and a doctor peeked in.

"Ketchum family?" he inquired and was met with two nods. "You have visitors. Would you like them now?"

"Sure," replied Misty.

Moments later, three young women entered. One held a Pikachu out in front, who quickly jumped into Ash's arms as soon as it saw him.

"How are you feeling Misty?" Daisy wasted no time asking.

"I'm doing well," she answered. "Are my Pokémon okay?"

"They're just fine," Violet said. "They miss you of course, but they know you'll be home soon."

"What about the press?" Ash perked up. "I know we didn't tell them anything, but when your wife is nine months pregnant and the gym closes down, they'll be putting two and two together."

"Don't you worry Ash," said Daisy. "We called a press conference at the gym earlier today and issued a statement simply informing them of the successful birth but asked that they respect your privacy."

"That's good to know," remarked Ash satisfied. "We don't want cameras right outside our door."

Dealing with the media was now an integral part of their daily lives. Ash and Misty Ketchum, due to their recognition as Pokémon experts, had become the world's most in-demand couple. News of Misty's pregnancy made as many headlines the previous week as it did when it first leaked months prior. Thankfully, they were so respected around the globe that even the most persistent tabloids stayed out of their private lives by request.

Ash had known that the sudden closure of the Cerulean Gym would have the press buzzing with questions regarding his pregnant wife and the birth of his child, so he left Daisy and her sisters the task of fielding the media's inquiries. The Sensational Sisters, also world renowned for their elegant water ballets, had plenty of experience in media relations. They handled everything perfectly.

"Where's our nephew?" Lily asked excitedly. "Oh I can't wait to meet him."

"The doctors have him," replied Misty. "Once they're done with his physical, he'll be in."

"Where's Mom?" Ash questioned his sisters-in-law while scratching Pikachu behind the ears. "She said she would come back when you visited."

"She's in the lobby calling everyone," Violet informed. "We were going to do that, but she insisted on being the one to spread the news."

As if acting on cue, the door opened and Delia Ketchum entered.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted, scanning the room of familiar faces. "Is he still getting checked up?"

"Yes," answered Misty.

"Oh, Misty dear, how are you feeling today?" Delia headed straight for her bed, eyes brimming with concern.

"I'm fine Mom," Misty assured her. "While Ash was asleep, the doctors told me I'm perfectly healthy."

"Any of the aftermaths of childbirth bother you?" asked Delia.

"Unless there's something the doctors don't know of, no," said Misty.

"That's good to hear," said Delia, taking Misty's hand. "If you need anything dear, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Mom."

"We're so proud of you Misty, of both you kids," Daisy smiled as she spoke, leaning against the bed to embrace her youngest sister. "You had to go through so much to get here."

Violet and Lily were quick to join the hug of sisters. As they pulled away, the door opened and a nurse wheeled the newborn back into the room.

"He's as healthy as can be folks," the nurse commented. "Congratulations!"

Ash shook the nurse's hand in thanks and turned his attention to his child. Now several hours old and fully rested, his eyes were open and his head was moving in random directions, trying to pick up and discern the sights and sounds of the room with whatever imagination it possessed.

Ash wheeled the crib to Misty's bedside where his wife could share a good look at their child with the rest of the family present in the room.

"Is this our little nephew?" Lily beamed with delight, receiving nods from Ash, Misty and Pikachu. "Oh, he's so adorable!"

Daisy and Violet couldn't contain themselves either.

"Wow," Daisy exhaled. "I'm an aunt…I'm an aunt…"

"Hi precious," Violet cooed to the child. "I'm your Aunt Violet. Oh, Ash, Misty, he's gorgeous."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu waved from the edge of the crib, joining in the fun.

On the contrary, Delia simply stood in complete silence. Ash though could read his mother like a book.

"No words needed huh Mom?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"None," she whispered, still mesmerized by her grandson's charm.

The sudden commotion must have frightened the infant, because the next thing Ash knew, its cries were shaking up the entire room. Daisy, Lily, and Violet each took a small step backward while Pikachu jumped back atop Ash's shoulder slightly confused. Misty showed traces of concern on her face, but Delia never lost her smile.

Ash watched his mother bend down and pick up his son, displaying all the traits he expected from an experienced woman. She handed the child to Misty.

"He's tired," she said in a calm and collective tone. "Just gently rock him back and forth and he'll be fast asleep in a minute."

Misty nodded and did what she was instructed, and no sooner had she started rocking the child that her mother-in-law's words came true. The crying ceased as suddenly as it began, returning the room to a peaceful silence.

"Thanks Mom," Misty whispered.

"Anything for my little girl," Delia replied.

> > > > > >

Sunset had passed and dinner had been eaten. The proud new parents had brushed and showered and were ready to turn in for the night. Misty urged her husband to go home so he could rest in the comfort of their own bed, but he insisted on never leaving her side for a moment and won out in the end.

The next afternoon would be even more hectic. Delia had called all their closest friends and the Pokémon League had been informed through the news, so the two were scheduled to receive guests galore. Brock, Tracey, Max, May and Drew said they would pay a visit in the early afternoon hours while Norman and Caroline would fly in from Petalburg City later. Knowing that they didn't want a stadium in their room, Lance volunteered to stop by representing the entire league. Professor Oak and Gary were too preoccupied with their research to join the crowd and sent their apologies and best wishes through the phone. To top everything off, the new grandmother and aunt trio would bring lunch, knowing how much the two missed home-cooked meals.

Yet for Ash and Misty, tomorrow afternoon was currently eons away. Delia had left with Misty's sisters, and for the first significant amount of time, the young couple could savor in the presence of their new family. They did not have too long, as the nurse would be coming by shortly to retrieve their son for monitoring, so they were doing their best to appreciate every moment.

Had an artist or photographer walked into the Ketchum room at this time, the person undoubtedly would have wanted to produce an image. The scene in front was the picture perfect reflection of a proud and happy family: the mother cradled the child in her arms, gently swaying him back and forth singing a lullaby while the father gazed in awe with one arm around the mother's shoulder.

"He's asleep," Misty remarked upon sensing the infant's rhythmic breathing. "He must've had a long first day, coming into the world and immediately being surrounded by visitors."

"It'll be even longer tomorrow then," said Ash grinning. "Get some rest, my son. Daddy loves you."

He bent over and placed a tiny kiss atop his son's forehead, taking every precaution to not wake him up.

"He looks just like you Ash," commented Misty.

Ash sat still for a minute upon hearing his wife's words. His mother mentioned that the child brought back flashbacks earlier in the day and while he'd glanced at his newborn for longer than anyone (aside from possibly the doctors and nurses who tended to him), he never seriously studied the child's features.

Looking from his wife to his son, Ash examined his face carefully and recognized what both women were talking about. Looking at the child was almost like looking into a miniaturized mirror. His son had practically all his traits: chocolate-brown eyes, a small amount of jet-black hair, and even noticeable dips on his cheeks.

A small part of Ash inside began to well up with elation once everything sank in. "My son, my flesh and blood, my life," it kept repeating. It was at that moment that Ash fully realized what the love he shared with Misty had done: they had mutually donated fragments of each other and in return were rewarded with the creation of a new life to eternally cherish. Their son stood proud as physical proof of every feeling he and Misty embedded in their hearts for each other.

"It's the greatest gift of all," he heard himself whisper, "from each other, to each other."

"It is," Misty agreed. "It's wonderful."

-----------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: All right, sweet! It's been awhile since I wrote a one-shot, so here's hoping the rust wasn't reflected in the story. For those of you who thrive on accuracy, I apologize, as I've never had a child myself so I do not know how the entire process goes. Whether or not you enjoyed reading this, please let me hear from you. Feel free to say whatever you wish in your feedback; I only ask for honesty. Until next time, tootles!


End file.
